


Hello Sweetie

by OUATgirl



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Episode: s04e08 Silence in the Library, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 14:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12344772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OUATgirl/pseuds/OUATgirl
Summary: The Doctor's last regeneration is wearing out.bAnd he knows just what to do





	Hello Sweetie

This was it. After 26 regenerations, more than any TimeLord had ever gotten, the Doctor was dying. He remembered everyone one last time. All his companions that had become his family. He replayed all the smiles and all the years in his head. Everything. Then, he landed the TARDIS. He snapped his fingers one last time, opening the door, and said goodbye to his Ol' gal. 

Stepping out, he found himself in a darkened library, the biggest in the Universe. And only a few days after he left. He headed to the control room, and with his last bit of strength, he pointed his Sonic screwdriver at the computer, then, it all went dark.

When he opened his eyes, he felt light. Looking down, he found a Tweed jacket, red suspenders, and was that a bow tie ?

The Doctor got up quickly, and saw his reflection in a puddle of water close to him. Yes, a bow tie, dark hair, and that chin... His eleventh regeneration, of course. The first face she had ever seen. Now, where was she. He had traveled all this way to find River Song, his Hell in High Heels. So he started walking, and he walked, and walked, and walked, for hours, looking for her. 

Finally, he caught a glimpse of a woman wearing a black dress, with a lovely and unmistakable mane of curls. He got closer , but she still had her back to him, so he said the only thing that made sense to him:

" Hello, honey. I'm home"

She dropped the book she was holding and turned around. A smile spread across her face as she fought the tears: 

" And what sort of time do you call this?"

They ran to each other and he placed his arms on her waist, as hers flew up to his neck. They kissed, a deep, powerful, meaningful kiss, able to cross the barriers of all of time and space. When they pulled apart, she ran her fingers through his hair and said the words he waited years to hear once more:

"Hello, sweetie."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this idea came to me out of nowhere and I think it's a cute head cannon. Leave kudos and comment if you like it too. ❤❤


End file.
